A multicategorical Clinical Research Center has been established in Bellevue General Hospital to provide patient facilities for 9 adults and 5 children. Investigators desiring to admit patients submit protocols for the proposed research for approval by the Faculty Advisory Committee. A core laboratory does the routine laboratory work but the research studies are carried out by the individual investigators in their own laboratories. Many of the research projects involve several departments. Studies carried out are of wide variety including metabolic, pharmacological, biochemical, immunological, histological, orthopedic and many other types of investigation in patients with many different diseases.